1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for post-editing at least one film clip created within a film record of an examination with an imaging medical examination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various imaging methods are known in the medical field, with which it is possible to create sequences of moving pictures and thus films. In the process, it is often the case that, within the framework of a longer study, those scenes that are actually of interest and suitable for preparation of a diagnosis are smaller segments of the entire film with a length of for example 2-10 seconds. These individual clips must then be excised for further processing and subsequent analysis in order to then be stored separately from the original film material as diagnostically relevant scenes in a storage device.
Those segments of the entire film material that have been recognized as being diagnostically relevant are thus stored as copies of the original material in addition to the original in a medical archive. Particularly if several interesting scenes have been excised, the quantity of data to be saved is significantly increased. If a medical assistant or a physician who is working on an evaluation or report of the film exposures would like to simultaneously look at the original film and the excised scenes, he or she must download various data records from the central archive, namely the original data and the post-edited data separated as film clips. This requires additional effort and causes significantly increased data traffic in the data network, which connects the computers, terminals, etc. involved in the film processing and evaluation.
If the film segments have been excised, it is not possible to modify the scenes of interest again afterwards. The excision causes the time stamps for the beginning and the end of a scene to be uniquely defined, and they can no longer be modified. If already existing clips are now separated a second time, it is necessary to save the corresponding film data twice.
On the whole a high memory requirement arises, while at the same time the handling of the image data is made rather awkward, so that work flows become complicated in the case of a subordinate further processing and evaluation. Accompanying this are high requirements for data transfer rates in the computer networks that are used as well as in the processor performances and memory capacities of the servers or workstation computers.